ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chaosfission
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chaosfission page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IWearHatsIndoors (Talk) 11:00, January 10, 2012 Hi, thank you for contacting me, i'm trying my best and i'm really determinated about contributing in this project. I would really appreciate if you could send me the raw sprites and the ponydex entries so i could fill some pages. Sincerely: AMalvi Thanks for sending the documents, i'll start with them as soon as i finish working today Amalvi 20:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the warm welcome Chaosfission, it's nice to meet you :3 Oh yikes, is there a way to edit an 'r' into the page link for this? Growl with an rrrrrrr I totally derped I have added a page on continuing past FlutterYay and into the rest of the game. It is fun to do. I added the gameshark codes to do it as well. This game is very fun! Lambdabeta 17:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC)LambdaBeta Oh wow, I didn't know you were at this since the start, thanks for keeping the spirit alive so the rest of us who didn't find out until later on could share in the joy too. You're a really wonderful person Chaos. Hi. Someone had created a page for 'Hoofington', and in it they said it was located in Northwest Kanto. I didn't want to change something that I couldn't confirm, so I wanted to ask first. Should we be listing the region as Equestria instead of Kanto? Thanks for the help. Halosandbagels 11:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, i know you already sent me the ponydex data for each pony, but i also was wondering if you could send me the ponydex entries so i can add those to the articles i make Amalvi 20:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) yes, he just sent me the google document that includes some of the ponydex entries, should i add them to the articles? Also, should i add the base stats of each pony as well? Amalvi 03:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) okie doki loki, you are the boss here - Hello. Thanks for welcoming me, but I was more interested in any way I could help you guys. I'm not very good at scripting, and my art skills are...non-existent, but I have a knack for wordplay. Of course, this is entirely up to the team. Or any other suggestions on how I can help would be appreciated as well. Levail 14:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I'll be documenting some stuff I notice on my mod blog tumblr but be sure to check out my art ask-blog where I answer stuff with gmod! Admin Who are the local Admins here? 04:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Equestriadaily I was checking ED and this wiki was featured on there.--Daipenmon 12:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) http://www.equestriadaily.com/ I must say, I absolutely adore all of your sprites, they're really cute. Sentient Sky 14:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) What's a desktop pony? Sentient Sky 22:11, May 7, 2012 (UTC) can i start putting the base stats then? Amalvi 02:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Music Hey Chaos, so scrolling through I found a lot of people asking about the music and sound effects, and since I know your checking the wiki constantly I decided to ask you, what are your guy's plans for it, I found a guy on youtube, well several actually, who have been pony-fying game songs and are really good at it, I don't knw if you guys were planning on leaving in the original bgm or if you were already planning on spicing it up with ponies, but I thought I'd leave you a couple links just in case you guys were actually at a rough spot with this link 1, a random pony encounter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egl076EHmFU link 2 lavender town Pony-fied http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAM6Lv-SRAA&feature=related link 3 Rival battle (I know its from silver but I can't find one from FR/LG) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voHsPmJ04mk&feature=related anyways, I'm sending messages to the creators of these videos in advance and informing them about the project in case it hasn't reached them yet. let me know what you think LordFireStorm 23:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm ...crap...I added some pictures to my page because I was bored and they ended up on the whole wiki's thing, I tried to get rid of them since it's not here for my amblings, but they are still there, sorry about that :( I'd rather you just ot rid of them, that is, if your able to do so, I figured being an admin you'd be able to. SORRY EVERYPONY LordFireStorm 02:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm if your sure noone will mind, I was just messing around and didn't think there was a big photo dumb for the whole wiki, my bad, mesa noobsaurus, lol Do you guys have any place for a helper or artist to cooperate with you in the team? I can help you with some stuff. Oh, might I also reccomend you to abandon Desktop Ponies. As Ponymon grows as a project, it will be better to be more original and use your own stuff that might be better for this kind of thing. Half-blood2000 22:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) https://docs.google.com/document/d/17zmtGwDYMEZaMm11aL3LzrlBfU3nFEN9FKG_-I0G-u4/edit That's good news! Carry on the hard work. Half-blood2000 10:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) How often do you think this game will be updated? and will the updates go beyond 1.0? Is there any way to get either the original DS hack from you, or the original doctor reincarnation sprites? I can make my own, but it'll take a heck of a lot longer. Tomatoisjp 14:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) There are pages for C Big Mac, and F Big Mac, and they appear to be exactly the same. I was always under the impression that the F was for Foal, and the only explanation I can think of is that the C stands for Colt. Would you be able to clear up for me which one we should be using? Same goes with Doctor Whooves. There's a C Doctor page, but not an F Doctor page, and I'm just confused. Halosandbagels 09:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ...are you aware Hats made us all think you were leaving the project and/or dying? go see his Breaking Ponymon Development blog. aside from that he IS right, we should all be thanking you Flutter and all the others more...not the point...he's a douchenozzle! LordFireStorm 22:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm thanks for message me, if you need help, just ask, i'm glad to help in this project in any way! Cristails 08:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC)cristails I can't begin to tell you how amazing it is to see my drawings come to...well...sprite life! I'm absolutely amazed! it's fantastic! I'm honored, I suppose there are people I should thank...umm...I'd like to thank my mom and dad for well...doing that...thing...21 years ago that led me to existence...and...wait...I didn't win the nobel peace prize? aww man... ANYWAYS! your awesome! you totally had the costume colors down! what a great thing to come home to...even if I'm not actually home yet! if you want, since now I know your interested, I can try to explain the colors of eveyponies armor. your's is totally up to you though! since it IS your pony! he just has my armor design! XD now I reeeeeeeally want the job at pony emblem! damn you! LordFireStorm 04:38, May 21, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm and thats exactly who I used for inspiration! XD for the most part I go based off in game characters from which ever game I want. like big macintosh, I used general Zelgius from the more resent PoR and RD. but Rainbow Dash I wanted to give her a bunch of colors...since she IS a rainbow. I guess I just want to make sure my colors are whats in my head, and I'll leave everyone's OC's to themselves, since paladins come in what? every color? same with mages, and such? anyways. I'll put the list on the FEP page in the morning...I just desperitely need sleep... GN! and again, thank you so much for spriting my art. it really does make me excited! XD LordFireStorm 06:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Skinivic Say Hi! Hello, my name is Skinivic, and let me know when you can play Ponymon Alpha v3, That's All For Now, i really love the game :3 Wow dude. Just... wow. Really? Tomatoisjp 01:14, May 29, 2012 (UTC)